


As The Seasons Change (Oikawa Tooru x Reader)

by strawberryneli



Category: Haikyuu!!, ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」| Hyper Projection Play "Haikyuu!!" RPF
Genre: Angst, Coming of Age, F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff, One Shot, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:13:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26948026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberryneli/pseuds/strawberryneli
Summary: [Haikyuu Oneshot]"Are you cold, Miss?"..."I don't know. Guess."｡ﾟ❁ུ۪ °ₒ 𓂂 ˚ 𓂂 ₒ ° ₒ 𓂂 ˚˖⋆➳The story of two people who found love in a place where they knew they truly belong.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru x f! Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Kudos: 32





	As The Seasons Change (Oikawa Tooru x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> My love for Oikawa urged me to write this one so bear with me. I've been thinking of him these past few months so I had to get this story off my mind. If you ever find some errors, kindly approach me bc i'm still not familiar with the layout of ao3.
> 
> Also, if you find this story familiar, it's because I also posted this on Wattpad.

'What's your reason for waking up everyday and living in this unjust world---still doing the same routine and being the same person as you are yesterday?'

The muffled podcast showing in the small television from across the room stopped her in her tracks, holding the food tray tighter and closer to her chest---as if finding solace. She felt a familiar twinge she felt from years ago resurface in her heart. The scene of him and her at "their" place felt like it was yesterday, bringing a longing and bittersweet smile on her face.

If someone asked her the very same question six years back, she would've said that she feared death the same way she feared the monsters inside her head. She was a coward---she wouldn't mind following routines and staying in this world if it meant she won't experience the pain of dying and disappearing into complete nothingness. 

But now, the answer she can think of lies within the cinematic moments playing inside her head dated five years back, when she met him one fateful, winter afternoon outside the school library...

"Are you cold, Miss?"

The sudden question stopped the girl from shuddering uncontrollably under the snowy skies, furrowing her eyebrows at the dumb question asked by a complete stranger behind her.

_'No, i'm not cold. I'm just shaking in excitement to slap dumb and clueless people.'_

Of course, the sarcastic remark remained inside her head. She's just not brave enough to retort that sarcastically despite her mood slowly going downhill and the fervent need to rage on someone. It's a waste of time and much-needed energy in this cold weather.

She released a deep breath, foggy air coming out of her trembling lips.

"I don't know. Guess."

She can't help the edge laced in her voice from coming out of her mouth; but she could care less. Maybe she would if he'd give her a coat or anything to reduce the cold seeping through her clothes and into her skin.

Honestly, she didn't expect it to be colder on her way to the library, not bothering to bring a second layer of coat and a pair of hand gloves. The girl regretted it just now, in the middle of having a frostbite, across a potential threat.

"If you want, you can borrow my scarf. I'm not that cold compared to you," he spoke in a calm and sassy tone, although a little shaky because of the temperature. She need not be told twice, already reaching for the knitted, gray scarf from his outstretched hand. As she wrapped the cloth around her neck, she can't help but smell the faint scent of lavender and soft fabric conditioner.

_'Now i'm feeling guilty because I called him dumb in my head. Maybe he's not that bad.'_

"You can at least thank me before sniffing it, you know?" She turned her sharp gaze towards the tall man with a mop of wavy, brown hair, chocolate brown eyes, and a taunting smile. 

_'Nevermind. He is.'_

She admit that he's a bit on the cute side; but his shenanigans towards her, a complete stranger, made her mind view him as a big puddle of goo with brown hair and poo eyes. A complete turn off.

"Uhm, thank you for the scarf; but I'd like to avoid people like you. Please respectfully stay away from me," she said that in an ironically respectful voice with an unamused smile before turning away and started walking towards the library.

Until the (h/c)-haired girl heard a boisterous laugh coming from the male. It died down sooner than she expected, slowly pitching down until there was nothing. The girl thought he choked while laughing, she even feigned concern and is ready to laugh while she faced his direction, glancing at him. But he seems fine, sadly.

"Are you one of my fangirls pretending to not like me? It's a common trick used by some of them so it will not work on me, Miss," he spoke with an air of confidence and amusement surrounding him.

As much as the girl wants to give another snide remark, she's running out of patience and if she talked further, maybe she will strangle him with the scarf. To be safe, she only shook her head in disagreement.

"Oh, really? Nevermind, then. I'm Oikawa Tooru. What's your name?"

Smiling sarcastically once more, she said, "I'm sorry, Oikawa-san. I shouldn't disclose my personal information to the likes of you. Goodbye and I hope to never see you again."

_But the gods really favored Oikawa Tooru more than anyone else..._

He did see her again; but this time, he already knows her name.

"(Y/n), huh?"

It was the middle of spring, a month has passed. The cherry blossoms are in full bloom, as well as the piles of deadlines on her plate. The beauty of spring didn't lessen the irritability coursing through her veins, making her snap at literally everything. And the infamous Oikawa Tooru has to make it worse by appearing at her usual table inside the library.

She spoke with a frown in her face, "What made you think you can call me by my first name, _Oikawa-san_?"

"It's pretty, that's why," he tried to wink; but accidentally blinked both of his eyes as a tiny bug flew by his eyes --- which lightened the girl's mood a little as a silent laugh escape her.

"I can wink, you know. It just happened that a bug was near my eyes, (Y/n)-chan," he whined like a bratty kid, which should've irritated the (h/c)-nette. But she wasn't, and Oikawa saw the glint in her eyes as she smirked at his futile attempt on explaining himself. And slowly, Oikawa ceased his blabbers, staring at her with his doe-like eyes with a blank look.

Looking back, she wished she stopped him from talking further that day, as it would save her from falling into a deep pit she didn't know she was already in.

"You're really pretty for an irascible teenager, (Y/n)-chan." She actually thought he was a little tolerable when he called her pretty. She can already feel her cheeks getting warm at the sudden compliment. But he's Oikawa, and backhanded compliments are his thing, so it's to be expected.

Grabbing the nearest book on the table, she threw it towards him, hitting him square in the face.

"Owww. What the fuck is your problem?!"

She's pulled back to reality as a sharp pain throbbed on her forehead. She snapped her head towards the guy who threw the thick book, glaring intensely at her; which she returned with the same intensity, if not more.

"The cookies are slipping from the tray, dumbass," he spoke in a gruff voice, a hint of mischief evident in his annoyed tone.

"Rude. I don't care since i'm not the one who will eat it. Anyway, why are you even watching an inspirational podcast? Did you decide to finally go through adulting, _Iwa-chan_?"

She smirked at her seemingly successful attempt in riling him up. She shouldn't have, she realized, as soon as she saw him make an unusual expression that only meant she messed up real bad.

"Oh? You sure have a nerve to tease me when i'm not the one who haven't got over _that boy_ in high school who you always meet up in _your place_ at the library," he said and strongly emphasized some words.

Sure, it is insensitive of him to bring back that topic, as it's always considered taboo within all the people who knew what happened, which includes some of their closest friends. But he is not one to blame, she was; and she always will be.

The girl hasn't told a single soul, even Hajime, of the identity of the boy from years ago. Hajime and Tooru were high school partners, they were basically inseparable; but not even the former knew that the "boy" he is talking about is the latter.

Through the noises from the ongoing podcast and the throaty laugh the girl gave him, Hajime saw the void in her eyes that was yet to be filled. He knew she gave the boy all the love she has left to give; which left her to be an empty vessel waiting to receive some. And even him, her closest cousin, can't fill the gaps of her heart.

'I was beginning to get tired of living, in all honesty. But I found my purpose one usual, summer day... And it was all the right reason to stay here.'

The girl's laughs slowly ceased into an unbearable silence once she heard the man utter his answer to the question earlier. Those simple words hit her with a sense of familiarity, as if it was hers to begin with. Maybe because she also found an answer to the same question one summer afternoon...

Him. 

"(Y/n)-chan what path would you take when you graduate high school?" Oikawa asked the girl out of the blue. They were at the local park, under a tree big enough to provide shade for them and their picnic necessities. The boy insisted on having a "picnic date", bugging her for weeks until she finally approved. That brought the two of them to sit under the raging heat of July, when the sun was in its full glory.

The girl tore her eyes away from the novel she was reading and inhaled deeply, smelling the scent of freshly-cut grass and summer heat. She can hear the enthusiastic giggles of children at the nearby playground and the chatters of some groups of families and teenagers in the far distance. The noise from the ice cream truck attracted many children, as they go back to their families with smiles on their faces and an ice cream in hand. It was enough to make her happy, although her face shows complete nonchalance.

"Hmm? What about you?" She asked back, her face showing deep concentration.

"Like i've said last time, I will pursue professional volleyball. I want to travel and explore what heights I can reach; and of course, train more to improve. Also don't dodge the question, (Y/n)-chan. I know exactly what you're doing," his face shows a playful look, but his tone is serious---commanding her to oblige.

"I...don't know what i'll take, honestly. If worse comes to worst, maybe i'll become a stripper or something. I heard it pays decent," she shrugged her shoulders, appearing nonchalant to the boy's eyes. But Oikawa, being Oikawa, almost choked on his milk bread before nagging at hercan

"(Y/N)-CHAN DON'T JOKE AROUND LIKE THAT! IT'S NOT FUNNY!" He screamed directly at her face. The girl made a disgusted expression, scrunching her brows and pursing her lips before wiping her face with a napkin.

"Ew... Who says I was joking? With that, I can earn easy money without working for eight gruelling hours in a boring office," she said with a straight face. But inside, she was fighting the urge to smile at his silly antics. Taunting Oikawa has been a hobby of her for the past three months. And although she wouldn't admit it to herself and to anyone, Oikawa grew on her... And maybe he is much more than what she intends him to be.

He just narrowed his eyes at her before a smirk was thrown in her direction, speaking in a suggestive voice, "Who says i'm gonna let you work if I can just provide for the both of us when we're married, (Y/n)-chan?"

The process of understanding his words took a fairly long time. And when it finally dawned on her, she was a flustered mess. The high temperature in the area seems to rise more and she can already feel her body heating up. Despite all of that, she tried to speak, opposing his "idea."

"W-who do you think you are?! I'm not planning to m-marry you, you ugly door!" Her chest heaved up and down at her agitation. The girl almost can't believe she lost her cool, and she's not sure if she's ready for the incoming taunts she knew Oikawa would throw at her.

"First of all, i'm not ugly, (Y/n)-chan. If someone's ugly here, it would be you, no offense. Second, i'm not a door. And why are you stuttering, huh? Are you finally gonna admit that you fell for the Oikawa Tooru?" His words and tone are dripping with confidence and sass, added by a peace sign that he usually does to annoy her. And this time, out of many failed attempts, he actually did it.

She can feel her anger boiling from the pits of her stomach. He did not just call her ugly, he also assumed she finds him and his flat ass and shitty personality an "asset" she can fall for. Unbelievable. He can't get away with just a broken bone from subjecting her to extreme humiliation. She knew that. And unfortunately, he also knew that, that's why he scampered away from the picnic mat and ran in full speed, trying to get away from impending doom.

He should be worried because she can run fast when there's an objective. And her objective as of the moment?

Killing him.

She sprint as fast as she can, ignoring the wild drumming of her heart against her chest. Although Oikawa has longer limbs, she has an intent to hurt him, pumping her adrenaline more. The girl was slowly bridging the gap when a stone mysteriously appeared out of nowhere, making her trip and fall forward.

Of course, what's a more fun thing than to blame something completely irrelevant in the present situation? Nothing.

_'Stupid rock. Stupid Oikawa. They were the reason I tripped.'_

She didn't fall face first, but her hands and elbows are bruised and stinging painfully. And her knees hurt from the impact of falling. The (h/c)-haired girl wouldn't cry for something as petty as that, but Oikawa is really testing her. She's already annoyed from the start, and she just had to trip in a public place where people can see it.

Now, Oikawa can be seen from afar, he stopped running away from her, but he's clutching his stomach and started laughing loudly and hysterically while pointing at the poor girl trying to keep her composure.

"Look at t-that, (Y/n)-chan. D-Did you catch a fish when y-you dived?" He can already barely utter the words but he still had the nerve to laugh louder. She's taking deep breaths from the exhaustion of running while she continued to glare daggers at the laughing boy. She's embarrassed, yes. But that wouldn't stop her from killing him right then and there.

Standing up from the ground, she started making her way towards him, who abruptly stopped laughing at the sight of her seething figure. He just stood there stiffly while she's closing the distance between the two of them, and the girl don't know why; but she still kept on going. They were barely two meters apart when Oikawa suddenly spoke, his words halted her steps, made her heart race even faster, and got her mind go around in circles like a lunatic.

**"I like you, (Y/n)-chan."**

Since the start of their library meets and occasional talks, (Y/n) never let herself drop her guards around Oikawa. She wouldn't let herself express any admiration nor romantic clues towards him. All of that because she's afraid of what will happen once she opened her heart for him, for the perfect Oikawa Tooru. And this day, he dropped a bomb out of the blue, stopping her thought process. She suddenly can't find the right words to say, not even an 'Okay' or 'Are you kidding me' that she normally says when she thinks he's joking about something.

She finally experienced what she feared the most upon meeting the boy---uncertainty and confusion.

"I know you're doubting me, and I won't blame you for that. But also know that this time, I am genuine. I really like you, (Y/n)," his voice is solemn, laced with undeniable confidence. She kept her composure, putting up a calm and strong façade that the boy instantly believed in. Only she knows what's inside that mask---a mix of overflowing confusion, sadness, and bliss that she tried to wash away with a deep sigh.

She spoke with her usual confident tone and a small smirk, "I believe you, Tooru."

_No. She had doubts._

"Okay, then. I'll wait until you're ready, (Y/n)."

_He didn't._

At the end of the vivid, picturesque season of autumn, after four months of content happiness together and secret meets in their favorite place in the library, he disappeared without her even knowing. She didn't know where he is or why he left. She didn't even get the chance to tell him she also feels the same---that she's genuinely happy when she's with him.

Oikawa didn't wait for her.

After a year of trying to find ties that connect to him, she gave up, as she always ends up with loose ones that leads to nowhere. Not even Iwaizumi nor the volleyball team knows. They suspected the two of them being 'something', but they dismissed the idea because of some lame excuse from her. Since then, they never saw each other.

All the experiences brought her here, five years later, carrying an answer that would've been different if she hadn't met the boy she held dear to her heart. All those years, she only felt emptiness---not sad, confused, or happy. Just eerie nothingness; which she feared the most.

(Y/n) stood outside the public library where she visits to escape her problems. She left the Iwaizumi household minutes ago to clear her head after a long, bittersweet trip down the memory lane. _Their_ memory lane.

The cold winter air blew against her, making her body shiver despite a thick coat and a familiar gray, knitted scarf on her neck. The snow just started three days ago, and the cold is already becoming unbearable. Her only hope to become warm was the heater she knows they have inside the library. She was about to open the sliding door when she heard some light footsteps from behind her, followed by a person saying a phrase that seems awfully familiar to her.

That very same voice and the same phrase that awakened a sense of nostalgia from the bottom of her heart.

_'What's your reason for waking up everyday and living in this unjust world---still doing the same routine and being the same person as you are yesterday?'_

She recalled what she heard earlier.

"Are you cold, Miss?"

The girl, although awestricken, managed to slowly turn around and face the boy who managed to steal her heart five years ago, when they were still the carefree teenagers with no burden to carry.

He still has the same wavy, brown hair that is now cut shorter, chocolate brown eyes, and a taller figure. It's him, no doubt.

Two reunited souls stood in the middle of the cold, eyes filled with unshed tears and unspoken words for each other, their hearts beating rhythmically with years of longing and love that blooms more and more as the seasons change.

_'It's him. He's the answer.'_

Slowly, their faces were graced with genuine smiles that accentuate the blissful glint in their eyes.They stood there, two meters apart, but they feel as though they were closer to each other. It was a moment where both of them knows they own the world, and everything else became a beautiful blur in the background.

"It's worth the long wait," she thought as she inched closer...

And closer...

And closer...

...Until there's nothing left of the long distance that separated them---Five years ago and now.

With a soft voice and a joyful heart, the girl spoke.

**"I don't know, _Tooru_. Guess."**

**Author's Note:**

> Writing this was a real pain in the neck. This is the fruit of my writer's block and my endless love for oinks so I hope you like it!


End file.
